Broken
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Era um anel. Prateado com uma faixa dourada no meio e estava quebrado. Claro, afinal remetia a uma promessa quebrada feita por uma pessoa quebrada a outra. Coloquei-o no dedo. DG super angst!


Título: Broken

Autora: Naylas2

Classificação: 30 anos. Brinks, PG-13

Categoria: Pós -Hoggy, como tudo que eu escrevo.

Completa? [X] Sim [ ] Não

Capítulos: one-shot

Resumo: "A guerra acabou. Nós vencemos. Então por que não me sinto bem?"

N/A: Eu escrevi isso pensando no que uma amiga minha falou. Ela disse que gostar de uma pessoa é bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo e é Mas eu juro que não era minha intenção deixar a fic tão angst!

**Broken**

A guerra acabou. Nós vencemos. Então por que não me sinto bem?

O momento em que Harry correu até mim, tomando-me nos braços extasiado e me rodou passou em câmera lenta e durante os quinze malditos segundos que durou, meu olhar estava fixo no de outra pessoa. Não importava o quanto eu desejasse virar a cabeça para um outro lugar, ela simplesmente não se movia, como se um feitiço a prendesse. Suas emoções passavam para mim como por osmose e não demorou muito para que lagrimas brotassem nos meus olhos, desfocando a minha visão. Tristeza.

Harry me pôs no chão e desandou a falar animadamente. Ele estava feliz. Os outros estavam felizes. Por que, diabos, todos estavam tão felizes?? Raiva.

Ah, é claro, V...voldemort foi derrotado. Eu nunca O temi mesmo que minha família tenha me ensinado o contrário. Bom...até aquele dia. Ele estava chorando tão desesperadamente que nem notou minha aproximação. Eu devo ter ficado parada olhando por mais de dez minutos. Nunca fui muito boa em lidar com choro alheio muito menos o de alguém tão pomposo como o de Draco Malfoy. Imitei-o involuntariamente. Isso tudo estava tão errado, ele estava com tanto medo e, por merlin, eu também estava. Não sei se posso agradecer a chuva por se confundir com as minhas lágrimas mas a verdade é que aquele tempo fechado refletia o meu estado de espírito. Mandaram-me confiar em Harry tantas vezes e eu confiava nele, de verdade. Mas o pior de tudo é que eu precisava dele também. Precisava que ele me segure nos braços e me dissesse que nós íamos enfrentar aquilo tudo juntos. Mas não. Estava sozinha. Olhei para o loiro agachado a minha frente. Estaria mesmo? Sentei-me a seu lado sem fazer muito barulho e relutantemente pus uma das mãos em seu ombro. Ele quase pulou com um toque mas ao me reconhecer abriu o sorriso mais triste que já vi na minha vida. " - Estamos tão ferrados, Weasley." Apertei os olhos mas me senti estranhamente melhor, estava cansada das mentiras, que em nada me reconfortavam. Essa era a verdade: estamos ferrados, pura e simplesmente. Ao abrir os olhos, eles se concentraram no braço de Draco, na marca. A pele daquela região estava em carne viva como se ele tivesse tentado arrancar-lhe com as unhas. Tomei-lhe a mão, involuntariamente e levei-a até o meu rosto, molhando-a com as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Ele se assustou mas não puxou-a de volta. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez, desde que Harry me deixara, que eu me permiti chorar. Engoli o choro diversas vezes porque eu tinha que ser forte. Mas, que Merlin me perdoasse, eu estava cansada de ser forte. Eu queria ser... Não conseguia mais completar essa frase. A Ginny Weasley adolescente, radiante, segura de si parecia tão distante naquele momento que cheguei a me perguntar se ela existira mesmo ou fora fruto de minha imaginação. Larguei a mão de Draco mas incrivelmente ela não se moveu, continuou parada contra a minha bochecha, fazendo uma barreira contra as lágrimas. Ele foi se aproximando vagarosamente até que sua boca encontrou minha pele, beijando meu olho, enquanto que a outra mão, entrelaçada em meus cabelos, levantou a minha cabeça. Entreabri meus lábios e não precisei esperar muito tempo. O beijo foi extremamente molhado, talvez por causa da chuva e das lágrimas, mas meigo, de um jeito que você nunca esperaria vindo de um Malfoy.

Eu imediatamente lembrei-me de como usar as mãos e abracei-o, puxando-o para mais perto. Conforme ele ia se inclinando para frente, eu ia para trás, até deitar minhas costas no chão, tendo-o por cima de mim. Há essa hora eu nem me sentia mais os pingos de chuva, apenas o calor de nossos corpos unidos. Eu precisava disso, desses beijos, dessas mordidas, dessas carícias... Eu me sentia desejada, linda e viva. Porque só vivos fazem sexo, não é? A menos que ele seja uma espécie de necrófilo, acredito. Duas pessoas totalmente quebradas achando conforto e prazer nos braços um do outro, no meio de uma tragédia. Nesse momento eu era a razão dele viver e ele era a minha. Simples, irônico e cruel assim. A partir daí comecei a sentir medo de Voldemort, não pelo que ele poderia fazer comigo mas com ele. Com Draco me senti raivosa, triste, culpada, satisfeita e até feliz, repito, senti-me viva. E eu gostava dessa sensação.

Virei para Harry agora e tentei sorrir mas falhei terrivelmente. Ele perguntou se eu estava bem e eu respondi que sim, olhando diretamente para ele mas não o vendo. Acreditando na minha afirmação, ele me beijou. Nada. Lancei um olhar para Draco e em seus olhos não havia nada, o mesmo nada que os meus carregaram por bastante tempo e que estava certa de que voltariam a carregar. Ele entendia a minha situação e aceitou quando tudo que eu queria era gritar a plenos pulmões para lembrá-lo da promessa que ele fizera em meu ouvido a três semanas atrás. Mas nada é tão fácil assim. Eu já devia ter aprendido isso. O amor te engana, te cega, te emburrece e quando menos se espera, ele dá o golpe final, sem misericórdia. Meus amigos correram para nos abraçar com a irritante felicidade estampada em seus rostos mas o meu continuava a olhar uma figura de cabelos loiros, quase brancos, se distanciar cada vez mais.

Eles conversaram, abraçaram, riram, festejaram e brincaram mas eu andei até o lugar onde ele estava parado e abaixei-me ao notar algo brilhando no chão. Era um anel. Prateado com uma faixa dourada no meio e estava quebrado. Claro, afinal remetia a uma promessa quebrada feita por uma pessoa quebrada a outra. Coloquei-o no dedo. Harry acenou para eu ir até ele e eu fui.


End file.
